Bordeaux
Getting There From Europe Dublin Aer Lingus provides a direct service from Dublin to Bordeaux that runs fairly regularly throughout the summer months. Direct flights stop in November although there are some available in the run up to Christmas. The service resumes in January although with limited availability. Up until mid-April/May, there are only flights scheduled on Tuesdays and Saturdays. Flights with Aer Lingus to Bordeaux can be quite expensive so it's a good idea to investigate other options with better deals: * Ryanair flys to Paris for a much lower fare and from there a train service (SNCF/TGV) runs to the main train station in Bordeaux, Gare St. Jean. Train tickets can be bought at relatively reasonable prices but make sure to check them out in advance for good deals. * Ryanair also flys to Biarritz which is much closer to Bordeaux than Paris. From Biarritz, it takes approximately two hours on the train to get to Gare St. Jean. Skyscanner '' is a very handy website for finding the cheapest flights available. Bordeaux-Mérignac Airport (BOD) is located approximately 12km outside the city center. There is a bus service (Liane 1) that runs from the Airport to the city center (Quinconces). Getting Around Public Transport Tram/Bus Public transportation in France is a much better service than that in Ireland and cities are generally more accessible. The public transportation system in Bordeaux (TBC) encompasses three tram lines that service all areas of the city an equally extensive network of bus routes. All the campuses of the University of Bordeaux can be accessed by tram or bus. Ticket prices in Bordeaux are also significantly cheaper than prices in Ireland, particularly for students. * Pass Jeune: this card provides access to the entire transport network for those under 28 years of age and can be bought on an annual (€17/month), monthly (€28.90) or weekly (€8.20) basis. * Another option for students who don't intend on using the public transport service on a regular basis is using the Carte TBC to purchase tram/bus journeys at a reduced rate. This card works for both the tram and the bus and allows you to buy 10 ''voyages ''at the reduced rate of €7. This card operates in the same manner as a Leap Card and must be validate before every journey. * To obtain the Carte TBC, you must go to one of the TBC Welcome Centers in Bordeaux, Gambetta being the most central, and bring: photocopy of ID document, recent ID photo and in some cases a proof of address. Cycling Another popular element of the TBC is the VCUB service. Bordeaux is a cyclist-friendly city but bike lanes do not extend to every part so care and attention is advised! To avail of this service, an initial deposit (''caution) ''is required and from then on it is €1 to take a bike from the numerous stations dotted around the city. Night Bus Taxis are a rare treasure in Bordeaux, which can make coming home late at night quite difficult. There is a night bus service (Liane 58) that runs until 5am on Thursday, Friday and Saturday however that is very useful. This service leaves from outside the main city center, which is close to the night-clubs and also from Place de la Victoire, which is a much more central location. The Carte TBC can be used on this line. Accommodation University Accommodation The CROUS of Bordeaux organises the university accommodation and there are a large number of residencies located in the ''domaine universitaire. ''The majority of the student accommodation buildings are located near to the different campuses but are approximately 25-30 mins on the tram from the city center. If living in accommodation provided by the CROUS, every student is required to have a ''garantor. A form will be provided upon checking-in and this costs €5 a month. It is important to note that for this a French bank account is required. Rental Assistance University accommodation in Bordeaux is very cheap compared to Ireland and an additional scheme is offered to help out with rental payments. The CAF provides this financial aid to students and can cover a significant portion of monthly rent. To avail of this, an application must be made on the CAF website. There are also several things you should have ready to complete this process: * Birth certificate translated into either English or French * Proof of residence (can be obtained from the reception of student accommodation) * Photocopies of passport (or other legal ID) and passport photos * French bank account details Furnishings Student accommodation in Bordeaux is very basic and you will be required to supplement a lot of what is provided with your own purchases. There is an IKEA located on the outskirts of the city that can be accessed by Ligne A ''of the tram. Bed sheets, duvets, pillows etc. will need to be bought and in some cases, a kettle, microwave and freezer are not provided by the CROUS. ''Leboncoin.fr. ''is a good website for buying and selling such appliances and can be found for very good deals, especially if split between four or five people. University General Set-Up French administration can be a bit of a nightmare, something that is very quickly discovered when registering with the university for classes, student card etc. The best preparation for this is to have ready several photocopies of an official ID document (passport/age card) and an infinite number of passport photos. In addition it is also very important to have an up-to-date European Health insurance card (and several photocopies of it) as well as a photocopy of your birth certificate, proof of address and a ''certificat de scolarité, ''which will be provided once you have registered with the university. French Bank Account It is important to organise a French bank account as soon as possible as it will be required for many administrative purposes. Make an appointment with a bank and an agent will help with the process of setting the account up. Many banks, such as CIC, also offer a mobile ''forfeit at a reduced rate for those who have an account. Typically €16 a month for unlimited texts/calls within metropolitan France, 3GB of internet data and free international landline calls. Student Card Once you have registered with the university, a student card will be issued which can be used to take books out from the library and receive discounts in the university cafés and cafeteria. Money can also be put on this card if you have a French bank account and the card can then be used to print or photocopy in the university library. Meeting People Erasmus Events As an Erasmus student in France, it can be difficult at first to meet new people. ''Interaction Bordeaux '' is an organisation that hosts parties, events and trips away specifically aimed at integrating Erasmus students into life in Bordeaux. Going to these events is a great way to meet fellow Erasmus students outside of a university context. Shopping Food There is a wide variety of supermarkets to choose from in Bordeaux, ranging from very cheap to more expensive. The vast majority remain open until approximately 8pm during the week. On Sundays, most supermarkets only open until 12 midday. The closest supermarkets to the student accommodation outside the city center are: * Simply, Roustaing tram stop, ligne B * Leader Price, Saige tram stop ligne B * Casino, Peixotto tram stop, ligne B Nightlife Clubs Most of the nightclubs in Bordeaux are located outside the main city center and can be difficult to access, especially when returning home. The tram service restarts at 5am and a night bus runs on the weekends but taxis should not be relied upon. Thursday night is a big student night out and many clubs will run themeD OR DJed events with deals for students. Some of the more popular clubs are: * La Plage * H36 * IBoat * Bordeaux Light Club Pubs/Bars Pubs and bars are the much more popular choice among students in Bordeaux and cater to every taste. For Irish students yearning for a taste of home, the Connemara is an excellent Irish pub run by an Irish couple living in Bordeaux. This is an ideal spot to go to watch any sport in which Ireland are playing with a a guarantee of bumping into a fellow Paddy and a great atmosphere. Prices for drinks range from €4-6 for a pint and hot food is also served. Every Friday they hold an Irish music session in which everyone is welcome to play. '''Warning: '''you will be dragged up to dance a céilí in the middle of the pub. There are also loads of English pubs that do good prices for beer/cider and provide different deals for students depending on the night. Many also host pub quizzes and kareoke nights. If for nothing else, the names are worth a visit: * Sherlock Holmes * The Houses of Parliament * Charles Dickens * The Frog and Rosbif As a region renowned for its wine, a trip to Bordeaux would not be complete without a visit to a wine bar or quaint French pub (of which there are many) to sample a glass of red or white. Typically a glass of wine costs somewhere between €2-4 and the best way to discover one of these haunts is to get lost in the winding side streets of the city. Activities Sports University Services The university provides a vast array of exercise classes and sports that cater to every possible interest. Many sports will require a form of insurance that can be obtained through the sports center of the university for a small cost. Joining a team is a great way to get to know French students and practice speaking the language. There is also a gym for students that costs approximately €40 for the year to use. Culture Bordeaux is a beautiful and historic city and simply strolling through the streets can make for a very enjoyable afternoon. The Jardin Public in the center of town is an ideal spot to have a picnic or go for a run during the summer. When the winter weather arrives, there are a number of options to occupy the weekends/free time: * There are a number of cinemas in Bordeaux that show both the mainstream blockbusters and quirky French films. Most of the American films are shown both in the original form (VO) and dubbed in French (VF), which can be entertaining enough in itself. * The Opéra National de Bordeaux is another activity worth checking off the list. Concerts, operas and ballets are all performed here and tickets can be bought for exceptionally good value. For certain showings, provided seating is still available, tickets can be bought for €8 45 mins before the show. Even going into this building to see the spectacular architecture is a worthwhile experience. * Another possibility that is available all year round is the permanent ice-skating rink located close to the Mériadeck tram stop (ligne A). For the public ''scéances ''there is a €6 entrance fee, which includes skates.The ice rink is used for ice hockey matches and musical performances so is well worth a visit. Beyond Bordeaux Arcachon Arcachon is a small and picturesque sea-side town located approximately 45 mins by train from Bordeaux. There is a regional service (TER) that runs from Gare St. Jean to the Gare d'Arcachon and a return ticket costs between €20 and €30. A journey to Arcachon is best made during the summer when the weather is good and the town is busy with tourists. During the winter, many restaurants and shops are closed and the atmosphere is not as exciting. Dune du Pilat The Dune du Pilat is the highest sand dune in Europe, standing 110m above sea level and extending 2.7km in length. It is located close to Arcachon and can be accessed via a shuttle service from the town. Many people enjoy bring body-boards with them to surf down the sides of the dune, an activity again better experienced in summer! St. Emilion Bordeaux is at the heart of French wine country and is surrounded by numerous vineyards. St. Emilion, located approximately 35km from Bordeaux, is a beautiful medieval-style town renowned for the red wine produced in its vineyards. There a several direct buses operated during the summer between Bordeaux and St. Emilion for tourists and information about wine tours operated there can be found in the Tourist Office in Bordeaux (located at Grand Théatre). The university also sometimes arranges a trip to St. Emilion for students at a lower cost.